El lobo y la auror
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: Remus jamás se había enamorado en su vida, hasta que conoció a la joven metamorfomaga Tonks en la reconstruida Orden del Fénix, ambos tendrán subidas y bajadas en su camino a la felicidad.
1. Cuando la vi

Llevo días sin saber que hacer, solo al pendiente de mi amigo Sirius, hace unos días nos habló Dumbledore para comunicarnos que la Orden del Fénix volvería a reunirse después de la primer guerra y con nuevos integrantes.

Esa noche nos reunimos en la antigua casa paterna de Canuto para la junta, nos iban a presentar a algunos nuevos miembros, algo jóvenes y vinieron algunos de la primera orden.

-Alastor, ¿dónde está tu discípula?-preguntó amablemente a Ojoloco, no sabía que todavía faltaba alguien por llegar.

-Ah si, aqui ha de venir-respondió y se aclaró la garganta:-Entra Nymphadora y haz el favor de no tropezarte o tirar algo.

Miré hacia la puerta y ahi estaba la joven más hermosas que había visto nunca, con un cabello rosa chicle hasta los hombros y en punta, un rostro en forma de corazón, unos hermosos ojos negro brillante, una sonrisa radiante, me quedé petrificado al verla. Ví como abrazó a Sirius llamándolo "tío", no recordaba que mi amigo tuviera alguna sobrina, su hermano murió joven, hasta que recordé a una niña que visitábamos, la hija de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, pero no podía ser ella, aunque ya pasaron los años y la última vez que la vimos tenía unos siete años. Ahora ya no era aquella niña traviesa aunque aún tenia ese aire rebelde, ahora era toda una mujer. Merlín, debo dejar esos pensamientos.

-Tonks, quiero presentarte a mi amigo, Remus Lupin- escuché que alguien tronó los dedos- Lunático despierta.

-Ah...perdón, mucho gusto-estreché su mano y sentí una corriente electrica. Al sentirla tan cerca mi corazón empezó a latir con violencia-Vaya...cuanto...cuanto has crecido-tartamudeé.

-¿Aún me recuerdas?-preguntó ella asombrada.

-Si, nunca creí que te volvería a ver- me empezaba a poner nervioso.

-Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos, vinimos a algo importante Lupin, Black, no a recordar anécdotas- escuché la ácida voz de Severus.

-Que tu seas un amargado es tu problema Quejicus-escuché discutir a Sirius.

-No me sorprende, siempre lo ha sido hasta como profesor-la chica miraba a Snape con coraje.

Dumbledore le puso fin a la discusión mirando seriamente a Sirius y Snape. En toda la reunión me costó poner atención en la mayor parte de lo que nos decía el profesor, solo pensaba en ella, su hermoso nombre, tan hermoso como ella, sabía que debía dejar de mirarla, cuando volteaba a verme deviaba la mirada para que no se diera cuenta que la estaba viendo.

-Nos vemos en la siguiente reunión, que tengan una rica cena-fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar cuando el profesor Dumbledore se retiró.

En la cena ya permitieron entrar a los hijos menores de Molly y Arthur, aún los recordaba cuando les di clases y me saludaron con entusiasmo, sobretodo Fred y George. Les iban presentando a los miembros que estaban en la cena hasta que Ron miró a Tonks con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó el chico viendo a sus padres.

-Ron, ella es hija de mi prima, Nymphadora Tonks-Sirius la presentó, la vi rodar los ojos y cambiar su cabello a rojo.-Pero dile Tonks de preferencia.

-Gracias Sirius, y no vuelvas a presentarme con mi nombre-lo amenazó.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso con tu cabello?-preguntó la más pequeña de los Weasley.

-Soy metamorfomaga, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera-sonrió Tonks y vi como volvía a su cabello rosa.

-¡Que guay!-exclamaron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tu no eras novia de Charlie?- al escuchar eso se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, miré a los emelos que le habían hecho la pregunta.

-¡Fred, George!-los reprendió la Sra. Weasley.

-No los regañes Molly, su pregunta no me molesta, lo fui chicos-miró a los muchachos que se quedaron conformes y no preguntaron nada más. Sentí un suspiro de alivio y no sabía por qué.

-Esta casa necesita algo de limpieza-señaló Molly-y se necesita una buena mano de obra para dejarla habitable si vamos a quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo.

-Pues en estas vacaciones ahi tienes a tus hijos Molly- Sirius se hizo el desentendido dado que Molly se refería a que él también ayudara.

-Yo también puedo venir a ayudarte Molly, si estas de acuerdo- vaya, no sabía que Tonks era tan acomedida pero tenía tan buen humor y se veía tan entusiasta.

-Muchas gracias Tonks-le sonrió la mujer- Sirius, al menos tu sobrina se digna a ayudar.

-Solo no le dejes cualquier cosa frágil a mi querida sobrina-sonrió burlonamente mi amigo, Tonks lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego sonrió.

-Yo igual cuando pueda venir ayudo Molly-me ofrecí, ni siquera lo habia meditado, pero tal vez algunos días me tocara limpiar junto a Tonks. Por Merlín, ¿en qué estoy pensando?

-Gracias Remus-la voz de Molly me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Traté de estar más atento al tema de conversación pero seguía sin poder evitar mirar a Nymphadora, ¿porqué justo ella decidió dominar mis pensamientos? Una vez que Molly le ordenó a sus hijos irse a la cama yo acompañé a Sirius al piso de arriba, tristemente Tonks se había retirado a su casa.

-Lunático hoy estabas muy perdido en la junta, como ido, ¿te sucede algo?-me preguntó mi amigo cuando iba a entrar a la habitación que ocuparía en el cuartel.

-No, estoy perfectamente-respondí vagamente.

-Claro...y yo nací ayer.

-Es enserio Canuto, no me ocurre nada-dije firmemente.

-Aja, ¿y porqué tu también te ofreciste a ayudar en la limpieza?-arquéo las cejas.

-Por amabilidad.

-Si como no, Remus, te conozco desde los once años y se perfectamente cuando te quedas enamorado de alguien.

-Estás alucinando, creo que tanto tiempo solo te hizo daño a la cabeza-le di un golpe en el hombro riendo.

-Lunático, cuando pones cara de pendejo sé que estas enamorado, nunca te había visto tan distraído, apuesto todos los galeones que quieras a que escuchaste menos de la cuarta parte de lo que se habló en la reunión.

No tenía argumentos contra eso, le desvié la mirada.

-Anda Sirius, deja de decir tonterías y vete a dormir.

-Bien, pero tarde o temprano te haré sacar la sopa y me vas a decir de quien estás enamorado. Descansa.

-Igual

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me desvestí quedando solo con un pantalón corto para dormir con el inmenso calor que hacía, me recosté en la cama pero no dormí de inmediato, aún tenía su rostro en mi mente, suspiré. No podía ser, no me podía estar enamorando de ella y tan rápido, además es pareinte de mi mejor amigo.

Escuché una vocesita en mi cabeza diciéndome "enamorala, necesitas pareja, no tienes desde hace siglos" pero pensé: ¿y si tiene novio? Es joven, cualquiera se podría enamorar de ella, es única, jamás había visto una chica como ella, le hace honor a su nombre pero...¿acaso se podría fijar en mí? ¡Ni soñando!

La discusión en mi cabeza con esa vocesita fue algo larga hasta conseguir el sueño en cuanto esa voz se calló, pero sabía que en cualquier momento, al más mínimo pensamiento en Nymphadora Tonks esa voz volvería, no sabía de donde venía, muy dentro de mi subconciente.


	2. La avanzadilla

Van un par de días en el cuartel, para hacerle compañía a Sirius, aunque creo que no durará mucho en cuanto Dumbledore comience a asignarme misiones pero ojala otros lo pudieran visitar ya que el no puede salir y eso lo pone de un humor que ni él se soporta.

Nos acabamos de enterar que Harry ha sido llamado a una vista con peligro de ser expulsado por usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, claro que fue algo inútil por parte del Ministerio y es solo una excusa para difamarlo más, pobre chico.

-¿Quiénes se ofrecen a ir por Harry para traerlo al cuartel?-muchos levantamos la mano, hasta Sirius, lo que más me hizo feliz fue ver a Tonks levantando la mano.-Sirius, ni te esfuerces, sabes que no vas a ir-comenzó a contar al resto- De acuerdo, gracias por su voluntad, recuerden traerlo sano y salvo siguiendo las normas-se retiró despidiéndose.

-Voy a volverme loco en esta casa-resopló Sirius-No va a pasar nada con que vaya, dudo que alguien nos vaya a ver- yo solo sonreí y lo traté de calmar asegurándole que cuidaremos bien de Harry.

Un par de días después partimos a la casa donde vivía Harry con sus tíos una vez que ellos se fueron, aterrizamos en el patio de atrás y Ojoloco nos hizo entrar a la casa que estaba a oscuras. No dimos demasiados pasos cuando se escuchó un estruendo.

-¡Nymphadora!-gruñó Moody apuntándola con la varita y abajo los trozos de un plato.- Por una vez desearía que no tiraras algo

-Lo siento-fue lo único que escuché y la fui a ayudar para que no se cortara con los pedazos, no pude evitar soltar una risa silenciosa.- Gracias-me miró a los ojos con una bella sonrisa.

Fuimos hasta la escalera y cuidé que Tonks no se fuera a caer o derribar algo en su camino. Vimos hacia arriba de los escalones y estaba Harry con la varita en mano.

-Chico, guarda eso, a ver si le vas sacando un ojo a alguien-lo reprendió Moody.- No, en los pantalones jamás.

-Hola Harry- traté de ser más cálido y lo vi mirándome con una sonrisa y bajó para estrecharme la mano.

-¿Por qué estamos a oscuras?¡Lumos!-escuché la voz de Tonks detrás de mí y por fin vi algo de luz- ¿Qué hay Harry?

-Baja muchacho, te vamos a explicar el plan, te sacaremjos de aquí- vi la cara de petrificado de Harry pero nos siguió hasta la cocina.

-¿Saben que si mis tíos los ven aquí los sacarán a patadas?

-Lo he arreglado, les envié una postal muggle para decirles que fueron nominados para un concurso de jardínes bien cuidados- Tonks sonaba despreocupada y le guiñó un ojo al chico.

-En primera, ¿a qué vinieron?

-Somos tu guardia Potter, te sacaremos de aquí, no hagas preguntas, las harás a donde vamos en el momento adecuado. Lupin, sé cortés y presenta a los demás.

-Harry el es Ojoloco Moody...

-Lo sé-me interrumpió incómodo y solo atiné a sonreir.

-Ésta es Nymphadora...-

-No me llames Nymphadora, Remus- me cortó fulminándome con la mirada- Es Tonks.

-Nymphadora Tonks, que prefiere que la llamen por su apellido-sonreí

-Tu también lo preferirías si la necia de tu madre te hubiese puesto "Nymphadora"-farfulló.

Le terminé de presentar a los demás y al poco rato todos andaban rondando la casa observando bien la cocina.

-Harry, ¿ya tienes el equipaje?-le pregunté y negó con la cabeza- De acuerdo, sube y hazlo lo más pronto posible, nos vamos en unos quince minutos.

-Yo te ayudo Harry- se ofreció Tonks alegre y lo siguió hasta su habitación.

Nos quedamos en la cocina mientras escribía una nota para dejársela a los tíos del muchacho, cuando estaba cerrando el sobre los escuché entrar.

-Excelente-dije- Harry les he dejado una nota para que tus tíos no se preocupen.

-No lo harán.

-Que estarás bien.

-Eso solo los deprimirá.

-Y que volverás a verlos el próximo verano.

-¿No se puede evitar?- reí vagamente.

Cuando vi las chispas fuera de la ventana les indiqué que era hora de salir. Al ver la luz para que partieramos todos nos pusimos en el orden que nos dio Ojoloco y empezamos el viaje hasta Grimmauld Place. Aterrizamos en el parque frente a los departamentos, vi que Tonks le quitaba el arnés al baúl de Harry y la jaula de la lechuza.

-¿Te ayudo?- le dije al verla levantando el baúl.

-Gracias Remus- me dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa, tomé el baúl de un lado e ibamos tras Ojoloco y Harry hasta entrar a la casa.

La reunión duró un poco más de lo normal y cuando finalizó escuché los gritos que venían del cuadro de la madre de Sirius, fui a ver que ocurrió y vi a Tonks en el piso, había derribado por segunda vez el paragüero.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté mientras la tomaba de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Si- me dijo con el cabello rojo por la pena y levantó la pesada pierna de troll.

-¡Lupin ven y ayúdame!- escuché decir a Sirius y entre los dos hicimos un gran esfuerzo para cerrar las cortinas y que cesaran los gritos.

Vi a Sirius saludar a Harry y volví a la cocina.

-Tienes bastante fuerza-me dijo Tonks mientras entraba.

-No es nada, además tenía la ayuda de Sirius-dije con modestia.

La cena fue tranquila dentro de lo que cabe, algunas discusiones entre Sirius y Molly que tuve que servir de arbitro para que no se hiciera la guerra campal. Respondimos las dudas de Harry hasta que la Sra. Weasley los mandó a dormir para que pararan las preguntas.

-Tonks, ¿vas a dormir aquí o irás a tu casa?-la alcancé cuando se estaba poniendo la túnica.

-Iré a mi casa, aqui no tengo ni ropa- me respondió.

-Te acompaño, es muy peligroso salir a estas horas-me ofrecí.

-Remus solo me voy a aparecer...

-Igualmente te voy a acompañar para que llegues sana y salva- le interrumpí y asintió viendo que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Salimos de la casa y en un chasquido nos desaparecimos. Al aparecer estabamos en una entrada amplia y había un bosque alrededor, la vi tocar la puerta y una voz de mujer dentro de la casa.

-Hija, que bueno que ya llegaste-una mujer castaña la recibía con un abrazo y deduje que era su madre.-Espera...a ti te recuerdo, ¿eres amigo de Sirius?-me miró.

-Si Sra. Tonks-le estreché la mano- Me retiro, aqui le dejo a su hija sana y salva- le guñé un ojo a Tonks- que pase buena noche.

-Igualmente Remus- esuché y la puerta se cerró.

Volví a Grimmauld Place lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a nadie, cuando iba a subir la escalera directo a mi habitación se oyó un susurro y era Sirius que me hablaba.

-Sirius, creí que ya estabas dormido-dije envoz lo suficientemente baja pero que me pudiera oir.

-¿Qué fue eso?-me preguntó y lo miré atónito,

-¿De qué hablas?-lo miré perplejo.

-De ir a acompañar a Tonks, solo se iba a aparecer-me miraba sospechoso.-Fueras o no con ella estaría sana y salva.

-Solo era amabilidad-respondí.

-Claro, claro...-parecía que no me había creído.-Dime la verdad Lunático, ¿te gusta Tonks?

-Estas loco, claro que no, solo somos amigos-dije tratando de verlo a los ojos para que me creyera.

-Por esta vez te seguiré creyendo, pero un día te voy a descubrir.

-Canuto, vete a dormir, el sueño te está haciendo decir sandeces, buenas noches-comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Buenas noches Romeo-lo miré y rodé los ojos negando con la cabeza.


	3. Conociéndola un poco más

Hace ya algunos días que Grimmauld Place no se siente tan solo, con los miembros de la Orden y los chicos en la casa todo parece armónico y hasta ayuda en el estado anímico de Sirius, esta disfrutando de tener a su ahijado con él, pero sin duda lo que más me encanta es ver seguido a Tonks, no se cómo o por qué pero algo me hace sentir mi corazón latir cuando la tengo cerca, será su gran energía y su sonrisa brillante.

En una ocasión ella vino a ayudar con la limpieza y la mandaron con los chicos, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que los vi llegar corriendo al salón y la chica me abrazó, me tomó por sorpresa pero no hice más que sujetarla.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté algo preocupado.

-Remus, si hubieras visto a ese ghoul, casi nos mata-dijo con la respiración entre cortada pero luego se puso a reír.

-¿Y qué hicieron con él?-me dirigí a los muchachos,

-Nada, cuando lo ibamos a hechizar nos intentó atacar y salimos corriendo-dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Después de un rato los chicos se fuerona hacer sus cosas, Sirius fue a darle de comer al hipogrifo y solo quedamos Tonks y yo en el salón, me senté en un sofá que estaba más o menos limpio y la vi dirigirse a la estantería donde había varios libros.

-No sabía que te gustara leer-comenté mientras me ponía detrás de ella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?-frunció el ceño y luego soltó una carcajada-No soy aficionada a leer, solo cuando me da curiosidad.

-Ah-no podía evitar mirarla por detrás de su nuca, no me había fijado en lo bella que estaba hoy, llevaba una blusa delgada de tirantes en color lavanda y unos vaqueros desgastados con zapatillas deportivas y el habitual cabello chicle. Volvía sentarme en el sofá y la vi sentarse a mi lado tan solo hojeando el libro y lo dejó en la mesa de lado.

-No me viste del tipo de chicas que se encierran como un ratón de biblioteca,¿verdad?-negué con la cabeza divertido por la pregunta.-Pues acertaste, soy demasiado hiperactiva, lo que necesito es estar en movimiento y hacer alguna broma-sonrió traviesa.

-No me digas que del estilo de los gemelos-me espanté pero no pude evitar reír.

-Tranquilo, no llego a tanto.-se quedó pensativa-¿Tienes novia?-la pegunta me tomó por sorpresa y empecé a toser nervioso.

-No, hace años que no,¿Por qué?

-Mera curiosidad, me sorprende que no-me quedé perpelejo.

-¿Enserio?-fruncí el ceño.

-Si, digo, debo decir que eres apuesto-me empecé a reír-¡Oye!-me miró haciéndose la ofendida y me dio un golpe no muy fuerte en el pecho.

-Lo siento, es que... jamás lo había pensado-seguí con la risa hasta que la pude controlar.

-Pero es la verdad-respondió simplemente.

-¿Tu tienes novio?- por dentro el corazón comenzó a palpitarme a todo lo que daba.

-No-me respondió-también hace un tiempo que no, la verdad no quiero recordar eso- noté que agachó la cabeza.

-Perdona...no quize incomodarte con la pregunta-me sentí muy incómodo pero me armé de valor y tomé delicadamente su barbilla con mi mano-Aunque cualquiera podría desear estar contigo-no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, era la verdad pero enseguida me sonrojé y alejé mi mano despacio.

-Gracias-advertí que ella también se había sonrojado- ¿Sabes? Me agradas Remus, en verdad-volvió a sonreír.

-Tu igual Tonks-sonreí aún con el sonrojo.

No supe en que momento pero de un minuto a otro la vi tropezar y la tomé por la cintura, nos miramos sin decir palabra alguna, fue algo sorprendente y a la vez incómodo, aún la tenía sujetada, no podía soltarla, ¿o no quería? Tenerla tan cerca me hacía sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. Por fin ella se soltó pero no bruscamente, sino de a poco.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?-dimos un respingo y alcancé a tomar de nuevo a Tonks antes que se cayera solo tomándola de la mano y la solté. Miré a Sirius.

-Nada- respondimos ambos. Él asintió como que no se la creía.

-Ya, Tonks, estaba pensando si te gustaría quedarte unos días a dormir, solo si quieres.

-Claro, me gustaría, al rato iré por mi ropa y unas cosas a mi casa- respondió ella alegre. Por dentro pensaba "¡Oh Merlín!", solo esperaba que no durmiera en una habtación cercana la mía, ¿o si lo desaba?

-Bien, Lunático-me miró-¿por qué tan pensativo'

-Nada... nada Sirius-mentí.

-Si claro-alzó las cejas.

Nymphadora había ido a su casa por las cosas y vovió cuando ya estaba la cena lista. Increíblemente ahora decidió sentarse justo a lado de mí, sentía la espalda sudada por los nervios, los cabellos de la nuca erizados y ahora si el sentido del olfato más agudo que nunca al tener su aroma cerca. Por unos momentos estaba medio aturdido hasta que escuchaba que alguien tronó los dedos y una voz hablándome.

-¡Remus, la sal por favor!-me pedía Arthur Weasley se la di sin mirarlo a los ojos-Hombre,¿te sucede algo?

-No, Arthur, estoy bien- contesté siguiendo con la vista clavada en la mesa.

Me salvé de más preguntas cuando veía a los otros en diferentes asuntos, pero mi amigo me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, no entendía sus miradas, ¿por qué tenía que tenerla justo a ella a lado de mí?. Volvía a comportarme como el día que la conocí, o más bien que la volví a ver después de tantos años.

Cuando la cena culminó, intenté ir directo a mi habitación pero sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo.

-¡Merlín, Sirius!¿Acaso quieres que me de una taquicardia?-lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Estaba interrumpiendo algún pensamiento importante querido Lunático?-me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-No-fruncí el entrecejo-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Deja de hacerte el loco y confiesa, espera, aquí no-me arrastró hasta el cuarto que yo ocupaba.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, otra vez estabas como ido en la cena, y cuando tu estás sumamente distraído es que algo te sucede, y a mí no me engañas tan fácil como a Arthur, sabes que voy a insistir.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?-tomé el vaso de agua del buró y empecé a beber.

-¿Te gusta mi sobrina?-escupi el líquido directo al piso por la impresión.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?-negué con la cabeza-¿Cuándo vas a dejar ese tema?

-Cuando lo confieses, ya dime Lupin,¿te gusta si o no?

-No pienso contestar, solo te diré, es una chica agradable y no voy a negar que es hermosa- esperaba que con eso se quedara contento pero conociendo a Sirius...

-¡Ajá, admites que es hermosa!-me señaló con el dedo índice.

-¿Y? Cualquier hombre podría decir lo mismo y no significa que este enamorado de ella.

-Pero lo dijiste tú, y a ti se te nota la cara de enamorado por todas partes, no necesitarías un cartel que lo diga.

-Sirius deja de estar diciendo tantas sandeces, el encierro te está haciendo alucinar-comencé a reír.

-Síguelo negando pues, pero el que se va a hacer daño vas a ser tú, querido amigo-se acercó a lapuerta- Te sugiero que se lo confieses a ella antes que alguien se te adelante- rodé los ojos y tomé una almohada para lanzársela a la cara pero él fue más rápido y cerró la pueta de golpe.

Me recosté en la cama y pasaron unas dos horas, no podía pegar el ojo, salí al pasillo y quize ir al baño a lavarme la cara, como estaba todo aturdido abrí una puerta a lo loco creyendo que era el cuarto de baño pero, ¡Oh Merlín! Grave equivcación, era la habitación en la que Tonks se estaba quedando y justo en ese momento se había quitado la blusa para terminar de ponerse el pijama.

-Tonks...yo lo siento mucho, no quize...-comencé a excusarme pero solo tartamudeaba, ella solo me vio sorprendida, me tapé los ojos aunque bueno, ya había visto suficiente y me puse rojo como tomate.

-Remus, tranquilo, ya me puse la playera del pijama-no sonaba molesta, abrí los ojos

-Tonks, de verdad, yo jamás quize, bueno verte...así-evitaba su mirada.-venía medio dormido y confundí la puerta con la del cuarto de baño.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojada, de verdad-sonrió-solo que casi me pegas un susto.

-Debí haber tocado, normalmente si veo una puerta cerrada la toco pero ahora...-me rasqué la nuca incómodo.-Eh...buenas noches, descansa-cuando iba a dar un paso sentí el roce de su mano.

-Buenas noches-se puso de puntas para darme un beso en la mejilla y sonreí.

Regresé a la habitación y ahora sí, al tocar la almohada quedé totalmente dormido formando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.


	4. Salida y confesión

Desde que los muchachos volvieron al colegio el ambiente cambió, muchos en la Orden ya estábamos en un ritmo apresurado, Dumbledore me enviaba a unas misiones con los hombres lobo por lo que dejaba a Sirius sólo y eso empeoraba su mal humor que ya era suficiennte por el encierro, ya no veía tan seguido a Nymphadora por las mismas razones, solo en las juntas y la verdad, la extrañaba.

Pero ese día no había tenido obligación de ir con los de mi especie y fui a Grimmauld Place, afortunadamente ahi estaba ella, seguro tuvo el día libre en el Ministerio, la vi hablando con Canuto y él se veía más alegre, al menos un rato. Los saludé y me acerqué a Tonks para proponerle algo pero mi amigo me miraba con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué traman ustedes?

-Sirius...iba a pedirle a Tonks una salida al parque, solo para disfrutar que el día es bueno y relajado-traté de evitar sonrojarme, no lo logré.

-¿Y a mi no me invitas?-fingió ofenderse, lo que tenía planeado era entre Tonks y yo pero... me dio un remordimiento, él estaba encerrado en la horrible casa con ese elfo chiflado.

-Sirius, tu sabes por qué no puedes salir, nos arrisgamos mucho cuando dejamos a Harry...-me rasqué la nuca sumamente incómodo.

-Remus, creo que no pasará nada, mientras se comporte como un perro normal-Tonks le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

-Ya. Está bien- no podía negarles a esos dos, tenían un complot contra mi, clásico, son parientes.-Vamos pulgoso-le revolví el cabello.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos a un parque concurrido, había bastantes adultos con sus hijos, iba caminando a lado de Tonks, el día estaba bastante soleado así que por primera vez salí solo con una camisa corta y los pantalones sueltos, ella llevaba una falda que apenasle llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa de manga corta, zapatillas de piso y el cabello en un tono rubio cobrizo. Nos sentamos en una banca mientras Sirius en su forma animaga se acostaba a nuestros pies.

-¿Y eso que se te ocurió salir aquí?-me preguntó Tonks curiosa.

-No sé, siempre me ha gustado la atmósfera de los parques- me alzé de hombros- obvio que cuando era niño si me subía a los juegos que ahora los niños disfrutan- sonreí recordasndo como mis padres me llevaban a los parques y me subía a todos los juegos- recuerdo que de joven, en unas vacaciones, visité un parque con Los Merodeadores-vi a Canuto que ya se había quedado medio dormido- fue una idea loca de James y Sirius, algunos de los padres de los niños nos veían raro por estar arriba de los juegos-miré el área donde varios niños estaban felices jugando.

-Sí, mis abuelos y mi padre solían llevarme-la vi sonreír mirando al mismo lugar que yo.-Los dejaba cansados a la primer hora de estar ahi-se lo creí, esa chica era bastante hiperactiva.

Por unos momentos unas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, imaginando a Tonks conmigo en un parque y con un par de niños llamándonos "papá" y "mamá" muy felices mientras jugábamos con ellos, sin duda fue la ilusión más loca, desperté y volví a a la realidad al escuchar a Sirius ladrar, lo vi correr tras una pelota siguiendo a unos niños.

-¡Canuto!¡Ven aquí!-grité pero fue en vano, se quedó ahi jugando como loco y ya lo dejé así, al menos nos dejaba a solas.

Me senté de nuevo en la banca donde Tonks estaba roja por la risa y me contagió por unos minutos. Cuando ya se habían calmado las carcajadas ella me miró.

-Remus, se qué no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿a dónde te ha estado mandando Dumbledore?-me quedé petrificado al escuchar su pregunta.

-Pues...Tonks, tengo algo que confesarte-tomé sus manos mirándola a los ojos- soy un hombre lobo-solté, ella solo se quedo viéndome.-Estube en algunas misiones tratando de aliar a los de mi especie a la Orden-bajé la mirada.-Entiendo si no quisieras verme o tratarme más.

-Remus-sentí su mano que me volvió la cara hacia ella- Yo jamás dejaría de apreciarte por tu condición, eres una gran persona.

-Lo tomaste igual que James, Sirius, Lily y la rata-fue lo único que dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Por qué lo tomaría mal? Seria muy tonta si dejara de hablarte o quererte por algo así.

-Bueno, en Hogwarts cuando salía con algunas chicas y se lo contaba salían corriendo y me empezaban a evitar-hice una mueca.

-Pues esas chicas son unas tontas, no saben apreciar tu interior-dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo.-Al menos tenías a tus amigos-sonrió.

-Sí, James llamaba a mi condición mi "pequeño problema peludo"-reí.

De un momento a otro no supe como sucedió, estabamos abrazados, la miré a los ojos y sonreí, pero di un respingo cuando esuché un chiflido, ella también se asustó un poco y palideció pero al voltear atrás solo era un chiquillo y respiré aliviado.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese pulgoso?-miré a todas partes y encontré al muy canijo coqueteando con una perrita- ¡Canuto, ven!-lo llamé y lo vi darle una lamida a la perrita y vino hacia donde estábamos- Ni así dejas de estar de coqueto-negué con la cabeza divertido.

Volvimos a Grimmauld Place donde Sirius retomó su forma animaga y fue a su habitación a alimentar al hipogrifo. Tonks y yo nos quedamos en el vestíbulo.

-Gracias por la salida Remus-me dijo sonriendo.

-No fue nada-respondí.

No me lo esperé pero me dio un abrazo, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo así de pegado al mío, sentía un cosquilleo por dentro. Cuando nos separamos se puso de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta la puerta, la vi desaparecer en la entrada y me quedé con una sonrisa embelesado.

Subí los escalones y en el piso donde estaba la habitación de Sirius lo encontré saliendo de ahí y me miraba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa pícara, rodé los ojos, aunque sabía que tenía razón, si estaba enamorado de Nymphadora Tonks y en ese momento que nos abrazamos en el parque si no fuera por el chiflido del niño nos hubieramos besado.


End file.
